Return of Distrubance
by Darmithocon
Summary: This is a story about Momiji's Grandaughter Nakoami, and her fight with a new breed of monster, can she survive.and what can she do to save the world again
1. Peace How long Can it last

_**Chapter One**_

**Peace, how long can it last **

Peace noun one freedom from disturbance; tranquillity. 2 freedom from or the ending of war. 3 (the peace) Christian Church an action such as a handshake, signifying unity, performed during the Eucharist.

PHRASES at peace 1 free from anxiety or distress. 2 euphemistic dead. hold one's peace remain silent. keep the peace refrain or prevent others from disturbing civil order. make (one's) peace become reconciled.

ORIGIN Old French pais, from Latin pax.

Peace a once sought after emotion by Japan's Nation, for hundreds of years peace was a common notion for any man, woman, or child under the watchful eye's of the Gods. Until the day when the separation of a bloodline the protectors of all Japan. Know as the Kushinada, an ancient line of priestess whom protected the world from monsters know as the Aragami. Twins born to the Kushinada family woke the sleeping demons and thus the start of a war between the human race and the race of monsters began.

With the separation of the line the two sister Momiji Fujimiya, and her sister Kaede Kunikida, adopted by Mr. Kunikida the leader of the TAC; Terrestrial Administration Corporation Office, chose sides, Momiji the side of humanity, and her sister Kaede, had her own gains to prosper out onto the unsuspecting world of man a world in which everything was to be plant. reborn into the world of Nanukumi, the Kingdom of the roots.. With the battle royal between the Kushinada family members and the resurrection of the Lord Susano-oh, the Husband of the first Kushinada. The battle soon ended with the rite of Matasuri, and ancient ritual that was to gain physic powers. Momiji saved humanity and thus the two sisters said farewell until Lord Susan-oh was once again needed by the people. Peace was once again restored to the people of Japan the Aragami where sent to sleep forever and the world continued on.

That was the way it was for forty-three years peace was there, with in the confined of the hearts of Japanese people everywhere the children present on the day of Matsuri still held the warmth of Momiji sacrifice of her body to save the people with her love... However as human history has shown life with only peace will not last a new era of monsters are born, what will this mean for Japan, an how can the granddaughter of Momiji handle this when she is just now on her own?

:Fujimiya Residence:

"Grandma Momiji, grandma, GRANDMA, pay attentions to me, what are you doing, why have you stopped telling me the story of how you and Grandpa met you know no matter how old I get I will never get tired of hearing that story. What is the mater?" She asked, her granddaughter, the blood of Kusanagi ran through her blood her long reddish hair that simmered green in the sun light cascaded around her slender face. Her bright green eye's, a trait of the Kushinada family, focused firmly on her grandmothers face.

"I'm sorry Nakoami it just that I felt something, I am not quite sure but it feels as if Earth was crying for a second, don't worry child it is nothing I promise. This peace we are in will last long into the future." she smiled reassuring her granddaughter that nothing was going to happen. But her thoughts were different she knew that this would not be...

(_Kushinada, of long ago do you hear me, my pleas the Earth is in danger once again I can not stop them on my own. Momiji Lord Susano-Oh and I have tried to defeat them. I don't know what they are, please Momiji help us, you must tell Nakoami about what happen forty-three years ago, how the Earth appealed them out I can no longer keep these monsters at bay) _

Momiji shook her head she did not wish for her granddaughter to deal with this not like she had to and there would not be someone like Kusanagi to protect her. "Kusanagi" she whispered, her Kusanagi was gone forever, yet she lived on. At least he was able to be with her, in the beginning to hold her until she was 4, then he passed away, killed by a string of the flu virus, it's kind of funny that he should die like that after all he went through.

(_You idiot why did you scare me like that Kusanagi you jerk, pervert, why can you see I love you and you don't love me back.) ( But princess I do an I will forever more until death do us part I promise you) _His words where spoken with their Marriage after her 27 birthday nine months later she had her daughter Kaede, named after her sister in memory of how what she did brought her an Kusanagi together. Then her daughter had Nakoami when she was 18 but died in child birth so Momiji was there to raise her. With him until his death.

Now Kaede wished her to tell Nakoami about what happened 3 months after, her rite of Matsuri, that the Earth dispelled out mounds of negative energy that created something new, a new monster that is lying in waiting for something how could she do such a thing to cause her granddaughter to fight like she did when all she wanted was to protect her forever...

"Grandmother I will, always be with you right?" she asked weakly.

"Yes Nakoami, why do you ask?" she spoke softly hiding her shock, and displeasure could she know, no there was no way she could.

"Because, well grandmother I will be 18 this year, high school is over and I will be going to college, I want to stay here, but my dream, is to follow in my mothers foot steps I want to go to and be come a doctor to stop any other woman from suffering during their pregnancy like she did."she spoke lightly.

"I see that is fine with me dear you can go to college I will help you pay for it if, it is your life, she sighed with relief. I will even put in a good word with Taku, he is after all your great aunts brother, he owes me a favor anyway." She smiled.

"Thank you!" she hugged her happy...

The next couple of weeks Momiji debated what to do, should she tell her the truth? That soon the Japanese Nation would turn to her for guidance from this monster. Or to keep it a secret from her. Her mind however would be made up for her soon...

_(Kushinada can you feel me, my presence? You will soon be unable to deny that feeling in your stomach any longer soon I will be there next to you, I will destroy you as you did someone close to me... Whom it is you will know soon, you grandmother should have answers for you.)_

She had fallen asleep, dreaming of love and light, when darkness engulfed her mind, a voice echoed out this voice was familiar to her. A forgotten voice that she heard, when she was a baby, the voice she heard the day she turned four, it lead her out into the ice covered road. That was how her grandfather gotten sick he went to save her and caught a cold. He passed away shortly after. But what is it what could he want. She awoke to her grandmothers soft gazing eye's staring at her with softness. She knew something, and she wanted to know.

"Grandmother, the voice in my head said I destroyed something close to it what is it who is this thing, what really happened forty-three years ago?" she spoke rushing her words together.

"You are right my child it is time I tell you what happened and why you mother really died I am so sorry I did not tell you before I wanted to protect you!" She sighed letting out all the pressure of what she would be tell her, and how she thought it best to protect her all these years.

Well that is the end of my first Chapter I am for sure this time going to continue on this story line I have been developing it for so long that I just now got everything straight, I will be leaving you hanging a lot I am sorry now Next chapter I will reveal what she has kept hidden and if Kusanagi is really dead or not? (Because we can not have a Blue Seed story with out these two)


	2. Forgotten Memories Return

I forgot to say all credit goes to the creator Yuzo Takada, for the master piece which is blue seed. However some of the characters are mine, Nokoami, Taku, and some others later on. Using the name is fine by me so use it any ways enjoy

**Chapter Two**

Forgotten memories restored

Like a knife sinking into her stomach Momiji looked at her granddaughter with sympathy.After all this time she was going to tell her the truth. How her mother passed away and what happened to alter her fate so many years ago. Preparation rolled down her beautifully lite face even with her age she still held the glow of the loveable sixteen year old Momiji. Inhaling a deep breath she began...

"Nakoami, my child you must realize that I wanted to protect you not harm you with my deceit. My love of you is all that kept me from telling you the truth." Tears rolled down her face, hanging her head low, she sighed. "Forty-three years ago on the day of Matsuri, I unleashed a powerful flow of negative energy that cause a mass mutation of something... The thing was, the remains of Morokumo. Whom at the time was Orochi, the leader of the Aragami. When the Matsuri ritual was completed the Aragami went into eternal sleep. However the mass storage of negative energy that was released took over the body of Morokumo. And thus a new stronger version of Orochi was born. A version of him that was untouched by the affects of the Kushinada. However being undeveloped as he was the creature to went into rest... Never to be seen again. I thought it was over but I was wrong..." She sighed deeper letting the words sink into Nakoami's fragile mind. Waiting to see if she should continue or if she would have questions to answer from Nakoami.

"Continue grandmother, what happened, how did this monster contact me and what did I do to it why is if after me?" She cried in frustration.

" I will my child I will. When I was twenty-seven a strange message was sent to me, by my sister. She told me that what we thought was over was just beginning again. Orochi was back in a form unmistakable as Morokumo. However his appearance was the same his power was greater then ever before. She told me to be careful that he would soon discover a way to escape out of his prison, and would return to hunt me down... I should of believed her but I didn't it took another 18 years and eleven months before the realizations set in... The day that you were born your mother went into premature labor...

"Your birth left a gateway into this world in which Morokumo escaped... Neither of us are sure how it happened but we know it did... Kaede followed after him with the matured version of Susano-oh and began to fight him off. However the duty of your mother was to be used as well. Three days after your birth she went to help Kaede and Susano-oh fight off this demon. She was killed in the fight and left this world. However with her sacrifice she left all her power to you." She watched as tormented shadows rolled over her granddaughters face. How she wished it was her that was to suffer this fact and not Nakoami. But her power, still there within her however most of it went into her daughter and now her granddaughter.

"My mo..ther died fighting off this monster, and all these years you have kept it from me why? Why would you do such a thing why... Wait does this mean that you have lied about everything? That all this time I wanted to save her because she died in birth yet she lived three more days... **What else have you lied to me about?..**"

" Kusanagi, as well he is not dead my child. He is alive and well. Not here with us as you can see but he is alive." She let out sobs..

"What do you mean it can't be possible, I saw him being buried, I saw his face, when he died... Why do you lie so much grandmother trying to make me feel like all my life is one big **LIE!**" Nakoami stood shaking in rage...

"**Nakoami!** Please you have to listen to me I did it all to protect you. Your grandfather thought it best to keep you out of this as well the whole experience you had was staged.. He didn't die the coffin in which is buried is empty. He did this to protect you, and me... When you were four the voice that called you out gave us the realization that he was to powerful for us. We had to fight him off we had no other choice. Do you understand... Please listen to me the thing that you killed when you were born was a part of him that kept him from transforming into Orochi... The one thing that can keep him from being able to kill you completely... Do you know the birthmark that you hold on your chest the one that is shaped like a nine..."

" That is his eighth mitiama! The one thing that he needs to destroy you. That is why he is after you. The passing in between these two worlds, the gateway created with your birth was the way he escaped. But some how your premature birth took away his chance to escape whole. The birth mark you carry is the only thing that saved you. In order for your birth and his passage into this world you had to live and to live you needed something from him. As he needed it form you!" She breathed deeply allowing her body to catch up with her mind. That was racing with images of all the things she had kept from her. The slaughter of her daughter, and the fake death of Kusanagi. She looked into the horror stricken face of her granddaughter. She watched as she shook her head in disbelieve.

"This can't be why, why, why. Would you tell me such lies, why should I believe a thing you say...**Why?**" ... she shouted at her grandmother something she has never done before.

"I am not, Nakoami, look inside your heart you know this is the truth. That all the things I have said to you before is not real. You know for a fact that your grandfather could not die by such a common human way. You know that your mother did not die at birth, and that Morokumo is calling to his lost soul. You can feel it, you sense his presence because he is a part of you... You know the truth and, now we must decide, I mean you must decide what to do." Momiji'sface wasswollen with tears that cascaded down. Her dim green eye's simmering with water, and her face was red with dread... Nakoami looked into her frail grandmother's face and realized that she was telling the truth...

"I... understand, this is why all these years I lay in bed and dream about monsters destroying the city this is why, I have seen such horrendous sights in my mind. Men, woman, and children being slaughter, this is what I have been seeing. Now I know why, because I am a part of this creature. I am his only means of survival as he was mine so many years ago... But if he is destroyed how will if affect me?" The question was innocent and in so many ways hurtful..

"I am afraid my child that we don't know. We can not figure out what will happen if he dies or if you do? That is why we have not told you in so long. We know that with your death, he will perish, but what if he dies first. That is why we have been protecting him and you for so long. We need to test you. To find out the absolutions to our questions." When she finished speaking powerful cries of pain washed out over her being. Nakoami knew these cries, for so long she thought that they were shed because of her grandfathers death. Now she knew the truth, all this pain and torture from her grandmother was because of her...

"Grandmother,"she spoke weakly.. "I know my path, I must fight. Even if my death is certain either way we will find a way to kill Morokumo, once and for all. The studies you were talking about to discover if the bond between us is, deadly or not. Who will be conducting them and when do we go?" She asked fired up, not matter what fate would throw at her she was reading if not for her sake, but for the sake of the people she has seen die...

Next Chapter Three. How will Nakoami deal with the new TAC. And who will protect her like Kusanagi did her grandmother... By the way I know it is corny so far but please be patient I am writing this as I go lol I promise it will get better. Read and Review :)


End file.
